Submit a Warriors Character!
by Wolfsaint
Summary: Does your cat want to be a part of an adventure filled with romance, action, excitement and awesomeness! Well then, continue reading for details cuz this may just be their chance! EMBERCLAN AND TIDECLAN POSITIONS OPEN!
1. First Posting

Submit a character for warriors story!

Howdy all! So I've been wanting to write a Warriors story for a while now and I really like how some people are going about getting their characters. So, I'm going to do the same thing. I want you to submit a character to be in this story! I may do one later using wolves but for now let's stick to cats. :) I do not have a set amount of cats for this clan, I'm just going to pick the best ones from those submitted and see how many we end up with! I want the clan to be called Stoneclan but if you have a better name, lay it on me! That's all I got for now, I'll probably end up updating this as I figure it out more so stay tuned!

**Please submit your characters using this bio form:**

Name:

Gender:

Description:

Mate:

Kits:

Position you want:

Apprentice or mentor Y/N:

**Stoneclan **(if you have a better name idea then let me know!)

**Leader: **Hawkstar (my character) Black she-cat with silver eyes and one white paw. She has a temper but is overall a kind and just leader who is much loved by her clan** Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Deputy: **Available

**Medicine Cat: **Available

**Warriors: **Available (number will vary from ten to twenty depending on how many submissions I get)

**Apprentices: **Available (there will be one apprentice for every warrior/medicine cat/deputy that wants one. You can make it up yourself or I can, whatever works for you)

**Queens: **Available (number will vary from five to fifteen depending on how many submissions I get)

**Elders: **Available (number will vary from five to fifteen depending on how many submissions I get)


	2. Update 1

Stoneclan characters

A quick note: I reserve the right to make any changes to characters and the right to reject any character with due reason. However, I will always contact you before I make a change!

The positions are now as follows:

**Leader: **Hawkstar-silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes and one white front paw.

**Deputy: **Windynight-black tom cat with vivid amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Petalpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Tansyfeather-pale ginger she-cat with white belly and green eyes

**Warriors****: **Wolfheart-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a lighter belly-**Apprentice:** Cedarpaw, Swallowflight-pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes and white paws-**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw, Coalclaw-black tomcat with light grey paws and amber eyes, Birchfire-pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes, Nightbreeze-black tom with green eyes,

**Queens: **Lilypool-white she-cat with blue eyes, Twigstorm-light browns she-cat with white splashes and hazel eyes, Leafdance-long furred, dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes,

**Elders: **Open

**Mates: **Hawkstar-WolfheartCoalclaw-Lilypool, Birchfire-Twigstorm, Nightbreeze-Leafdance,

Notes:

I need you to include a personality in your description. If you don't then I'll just have to make one up for you. Also, try to include size, it's a small tidbit I like to have.

I'm not including a kits or apprentices section. If you want them, include them in your submission.

I'm implementing a limit. Two cats per person excluding kits and apprentices. I don't want all of the positions filled by four or five people.

If I begin to get an excessive amount of warriors, I'm going to start putting them in Elders. Sorry, get here quick if you want a good spot!

I'll decide mains later on, but (hint, hint) you'll have a better chance if you ask! ;)

I'm probably going to add a few other Clans (I'm going for a distant future story) so don't get discouraged if your cat doesn't get the position they want right away.

Please, please, please try to be realistic! If your cat seems like a Mary-Sue, they **WILL NOT **be included! I can recognize Mary-Sues pretty easily and I will not put them in my story. Sorry. Coat colors and eye colors should be colors that normal cats may have and quirks must not be excessive or they seem silly.

Tip for names, the beginning can be pretty much anything you want but generally, in the books, the second part had something to do with the cat. Heart, fur, pelt, claw, tail, etc. Near the end they were getting more into different names but the names were still related to one another. Don't include something in the name that the cats wouldn't know about. IE, they don't say bunny, they say rabbit. I don't know, it's just a little tip. I want this to be as close to Warriors as possible.


	3. Update II

Stoneclan characters position update.

The positions are now as follows:

**Leader: **Hawkstar-silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes and one white front paw.

**Deputy: **Windynight-black tom cat with vivid amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Petalpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Tansyfeather-pale ginger she-cat with white belly and green eyes

**Warriors****: **Wolfheart-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a lighter belly-**Apprentice:** Cedarpaw, Swallowswoop-pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes and white paws-**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw, Coalclaw-black tomcat with light grey paws and amber eyes, Birchfire-pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes, Nightbreeze-black tom with green eyes, Shadowheart-heavily built black tom with amber eyes and white paws, Robinfeather-ginger she-cat with white underbelly, white left paw and green eyes, Weaselclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes-**Apprentice:**Ferretpaw,

**Queens: **Lilypool-white she-cat with blue eyes, Twigstorm-light browns she-cat with white splashes and hazel eyes, Leafdance-long furred, dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes,

**Elders: **Open

**Mates: **Hawkstar-Wolfheart,Coalclaw-Lilypool, Birchfire-Twigstorm, Nightbreeze-Leafdance, Weaselclaw-Robinfeather

I need some elders people! I'm only going to add a few more warriors and if you don't start choosing elders then I'm just going to put your cats there. I'm sorry but I can't have fifty warriors!

I am adding a second clan! It's called Lakeclan unless anyone has a better idea? P.S. I want a better idea!

Use the same form for this clan please, all positions open! One small change, I'm going to pick the best leader so if you want to be leader, include a full personality with your form!

Thanks guys!


	4. Update III

Stoneclan characters position update.

The positions are now as follows:

**Leader: **Hawkstar-silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes and one white front paw.

**Deputy: **Windynight-black tom cat with vivid amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Petalpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Tansyfeather-pale ginger she-cat with white belly and green eyes

**Warriors****: **Wolfheart-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a lighter belly-**Apprentice:** Cedarpaw, Swallowswoop-pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes and white paws-**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw, Coalclaw-black tomcat with light grey paws and amber eyes, Birchfire-pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes-**Apprentice: **Berrypaw, Nightbreeze-black tom with green eyes, Shadowheart-heavily built black tom with amber eyes and white paws, Robinfeather-ginger she-cat with white underbelly, white left paw and green eyes-**Apprentice:**Brookpaw, Weaselclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes-**Apprentice:**Ferretpaw, Sootpelt-Dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Queens: **Lilypool-white she-cat with blue eyes, Twigstorm-light browns she-cat with white splashes and hazel eyes, Leafdance-long furred, dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes, Blossomfrost-Honey colored she-cat with brown tabby stripes, white chest and amber eyes

**Elders: **Open

**Mates: **Hawkstar-Wolfheart,Coalclaw-Lilypool, Birchfire-Twigstorm, Nightbreeze-Leafdance, Weaselclaw-Robinfeather, Shadowheart-Swallowswoop, Blossomfrost-Sootpelt

I need some elders people! I'm only going to add a few more warriors and if you don't start choosing elders then I'm just going to put your cats there. I'm sorry but I can't have fifty warriors!

I am adding a second clan! It's called Lakeclan unless anyone has a better idea? P.S. I want a better idea!

Use the same form for this clan please, all positions open! One small change, I'm going to pick the best leader so if you want to be leader, include a full personality with your form!

I'm doing the same thing with the medicine cats and deputies so if you want to be considered for one of these positions, submit your cat!

Thanks guys!

Lakeclan Leader Candidates:

Riverstar

Lakeclan Medicine Cat Candidates:

Featherwing

Lakeclan Deputy Candidates:

None


	5. Update IV

Stoneclan characters position update.

The positions are now as follows:

**Leader: **Hawkstar-silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes and one white front paw-**Apprentice: **Snowpaw

**Deputy: **Windynight-black tom cat with vivid amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Petalpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Tansyfeather-pale ginger she-cat with white belly and green eyes

**Warriors****: **Wolfheart-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a lighter belly-**Apprentice:** Cedarpaw, Swallowswoop-pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes and white paws-**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw, Coalclaw-black tomcat with light grey paws and amber eyes, Birchfire-pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes-**Apprentice: **Berrypaw, Nightbreeze-black tom with green eyes, Shadowheart-heavily built black tom with amber eyes and white paws, Robinfeather-ginger she-cat with white underbelly, white left paw and green eyes-**Apprentice:**Brookpaw, Weaselclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes-**Apprentice:**Ferretpaw, Sootpelt-Dark grey tom with blue eyes, Thornpelt-golden tom with green eyes

**Queens: **Lilypool-white she-cat with blue eyes, Twigstorm-light browns she-cat with white splashes and hazel eyes, Leafdance-long furred, dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes, Blossomfrost-Honey colored she-cat with brown tabby stripes, white chest and amber eyes

**Elders: **Suneyes-golden tom with dark amber eyes, Rainflower-dark blue-grey she-cat with green eyes, Rockpath-black tom with green eyes

**Mates: **Hawkstar-Wolfheart,Coalclaw-Lilypool, Birchfire-Twigstorm, Nightbreeze-Leafdance, Weaselclaw-Robinfeather, Shadowheart-Swallowswoop, Blossomfrost-Sootpelt, Robinfeather-Thornpelt, Suneyes-Rainflower

_**I am adding a second clan!**_

It's called **Fireclan** unless anyone has a better idea? P.S. I want a better idea!

Use the same form for this clan please, all positions open! One small change, I'm going to pick the best leader so if you want to be leader, include a full personality with your form!

I'm doing the same thing with the medicine cats and deputies so if you want to be considered for one of these positions, submit your cat!

Thanks guys!

Fireclan Leader Candidates:

Riverstar

Fireclan Medicine Cat Candidates:

Featherwing

Fireclan Deputy Candidates:

None


	6. Update V

**Stoneclan**

The positions are now as follows:

**Leader: **Hawkstar-silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes and one white front paw-**Apprentice: **Snowpaw

**Deputy: **Windynight-black tom cat with vivid amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Petalpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Tansyfeather-pale ginger she-cat with white belly and green eyes

**Warriors****: **Wolfheart-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a lighter belly-**Apprentice:** Cedarpaw, Swallowswoop-pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes and white paws-**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw, Coalclaw-black tomcat with light grey paws and amber eyes, Birchfire-pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes-**Apprentice: **Berrypaw, Nightbreeze-black tom with green eyes, Shadowheart-heavily built black tom with amber eyes and white paws, Robinfeather-ginger she-cat with white underbelly, white left paw and green eyes-**Apprentice:**Brookpaw, Weaselclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes-**Apprentice:**Ferretpaw, Sootpelt-Dark grey tom with blue eyes, Thornpelt-golden tom with green eyes

**Queens: **Lilypool-white she-cat with blue eyes, Twigstorm-light browns she-cat with white splashes and hazel eyes, Leafdance-long furred, dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes, Blossomfrost-Honey colored she-cat with brown tabby stripes, white chest and amber eyes

**Elders: **Suneyes-golden tom with dark amber eyes, Rainflower-dark blue-grey she-cat with green eyes, Rockpath-black tom with green eyes

**Mates: **Hawkstar-Wolfheart,Coalclaw-Lilypool, Birchfire-Twigstorm, Nightbreeze-Leafdance, Weaselclaw-Robinfeather, Shadowheart-Swallowswoop, Blossomfrost-Sootpelt, Robinfeather-Thornpelt, Suneyes-Rainflower

**Fireclan**

**Fireclan Leader Candidates:**

Riverstar

**Fireclan Medicine Cat Candidates: **

Featherwing-**Apprentice: **Sparkpaw

**Fireclan Deputy Candidates:**

Quietstorm, Blossomscar-**Apprentice: **Silverpaw, Sundapple-**Apprentice:** Cometpaw

**Warriors: **Duststorm-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes,

**Queens:** Rainfall-sleek, black she-cat with white paws and markings and crystal blue eyes,

**Elders: **

**Mates: **Duststorm-Sundapple, Quietstorm-Rainfall

**Doesn't anyone want to be considered for leader? Shocking. I won't pick until I get enough cats so, send 'em in! **

**Y'all are doing great so far, keep going!**


	7. Update VI

**Stoneclan**

The positions are now as follows:

**Leader: **Hawkstar-silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes and one white front paw-**Apprentice: **Snowpaw

**Deputy: **Windynight-black tom cat with vivid amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Petalpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Tansyfeather-pale ginger she-cat with white belly and green eyes

**Warriors****: **Wolfheart-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a lighter belly-**Apprentice:** Cedarpaw, Swallowswoop-pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes and white paws-**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw, Coalclaw-black tomcat with light grey paws and amber eyes, Birchfire-pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes-**Apprentice: **Berrypaw, Nightbreeze-black tom with green eyes, Shadowheart-heavily built black tom with amber eyes and white paws, Robinfeather-ginger she-cat with white underbelly, white left paw and green eyes-**Apprentice:**Brookpaw, Weaselclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes-**Apprentice:**Ferretpaw, Sootpelt-Dark grey tom with blue eyes, Thornpelt-golden tom with green eyes

**Queens: **Lilypool-white she-cat with blue eyes, Twigstorm-light browns she-cat with white splashes and hazel eyes, Leafdance-long furred, dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes, Blossomfrost-Honey colored she-cat with brown tabby stripes, white chest and amber eyes

**Elders: **Suneyes-golden tom with dark amber eyes, Rainflower-dark blue-grey she-cat with green eyes, Rockpath-black tom with green eyes

**Mates: **Hawkstar-Wolfheart,Coalclaw-Lilypool, Birchfire-Twigstorm, Nightbreeze-Leafdance, Weaselclaw-Robinfeather, Shadowheart-Swallowswoop, Blossomfrost-Sootpelt, Robinfeather-Thornpelt, Suneyes-Rainflower

**Fireclan**

**Fireclan Leader Candidates:**

Smokestar, Flamestar

**Fireclan Medicine Cat Candidates: **

Featherwing-**Apprentice: **Sparkpaw, Eclipseleaf

**Fireclan Deputy Candidates:**

Quietstorm, Blossomscar-**Apprentice:**Silverpaw, Sundapple-**Apprentice:** Stormpaw

**Warriors:**Duststorm-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Twigpelt-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: **Emberpaw, Addertail-brown tabby tom with green eyes, Mountainsnow-pale grey and white she-cat with icy blue eyes, Sparrowfur-mottled brown tom with golden eyes **Apprentice: **Lionpaw

**Queens:** Rainfall-sleek, black she-cat with white paws and markings and crystal blue eyes,

**Elders: **

**Mates: **Duststorm-Sundapple, Quietstorm-Rainfall, Addertail-Mountainsnow

**Doesn't anyone want to be considered for leader? Shocking. I won't pick until I get enough cats so, send 'em in! **

**I'm in need of more queens and warriors and elders and perhaps a few more candidates for important positions.**

_**I'm adding a third clan! I want it to be something to do with water so someone please give me an idea for a name! **_

**Y'all are doing great so far, keep going!**


	8. Update VII

**Stoneclan**

The positions are now as follows:

**Leader: **Hawkstar-silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes and one white front paw-**Apprentice: **Snowpaw

**Deputy: **Windynight-black tom cat with vivid amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Petalpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Tansyfeather-pale ginger she-cat with white belly and green eyes

**Warriors****: **Wolfheart-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a lighter belly-**Apprentice:** Cedarpaw, Swallowswoop-pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes and white paws-**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw, Coalclaw-black tomcat with light grey paws and amber eyes, Birchfire-pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes-**Apprentice: **Berrypaw, Nightbreeze-black tom with green eyes, Shadowheart-heavily built black tom with amber eyes and white paws, Robinfeather-ginger she-cat with white underbelly, white left paw and green eyes-**Apprentice:**Brookpaw, Weaselclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes-**Apprentice:**Ferretpaw, Sootpelt-Dark grey tom with blue eyes, Thornpelt-golden tom with green eyes

**Queens: **Lilypool-white she-cat with blue eyes, Twigstorm-light browns she-cat with white splashes and hazel eyes, Leafdance-long furred, dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes, Blossomfrost-Honey colored she-cat with brown tabby stripes, white chest and amber eyes

**Elders: **Suneyes-golden tom with dark amber eyes, Rainflower-dark blue-grey she-cat with green eyes, Rockpath-black tom with green eyes

**Mates: **Hawkstar-Wolfheart,Coalclaw-Lilypool, Birchfire-Twigstorm, Nightbreeze-Leafdance, Weaselclaw-Robinfeather, Shadowheart-Swallowswoop, Blossomfrost-Sootpelt, Robinfeather-Thornpelt, Suneyes-Rainflower

**Fireclan**

**Fireclan Leader Candidates:**

Smokestar, Flamestar, Sparkstar

**Fireclan Medicine Cat Candidates: **

Featherwing-**Apprentice: **Sparkpaw, Eclipseleaf, Yellowleaf, Heatwave

**Fireclan Deputy Candidates:**

Quietstorm, Blossomscar-**Apprentice:**Silverpaw, Sundapple-**Apprentice:** Stormpaw, Spiderclaw

_**Vote for your favorites!**_

**Warriors:**Duststorm-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Twigpelt-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: **Emberpaw, Addertail-brown tabby tom with green eyes, Mountainsnow-pale grey and white she-cat with icy blue eyes, Sparrowfur-mottled brown tom with golden eyes **Apprentice: **Lionpaw

**Queens:** Rainfall-sleek, black she-cat with white paws and markings and crystal blue eyes,

**Elders: **

**Mates: **Duststorm-Sundapple, Quietstorm-Rainfall, Addertail-Mountainsnow

**I'm in need of more queens and warriors and elders.**

_**I'm adding a third Clan! TideClan, it shall be named henceforth! Ya want your cat to be in this Clan, sign up!**_

**Y'all are doing great so far, keep going!**

**TideClan leader is Moonstar**

**TideClan Deputy is Pigeonfeather-Apprentice: Harepaw**

**TideClan Medicine Cat is Featherwing-Apprentice: Larkpaw**

**Warriors**: Nightfang-black tom with dark amber eyes **Apprentice: **Violetpaw, Maroonflight-dark ginger she-cat with black paws and hazel eyes **Apprentice: **Rainpaw,

_**P.S. This will be the last Clan. Once I have enough warriors and apprentices, I will take this down and begin working on the actual story part! Hurray! **_

_**Another P.S., the story belongs to me and I will not be accepting ideas for plot. It is not a roleplay. **_

_**Thanks guys, almost there!**_


	9. Update VIII

**Stoneclan**

The positions are now as follows:

**Leader: **Hawkstar-silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes and one white front paw-**Apprentice: **Snowpaw

**Deputy: **Windynight-black tom cat with vivid amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Petalpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Tansyfeather-pale ginger she-cat with white belly and green eyes

**Warriors****: **Wolfheart-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a lighter belly-**Apprentice:** Cedarpaw, Swallowswoop-pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes and white paws-**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw, Coalclaw-black tomcat with light grey paws and amber eyes, Birchfire-pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes-**Apprentice: **Berrypaw, Nightbreeze-black tom with green eyes, Shadowheart-heavily built black tom with amber eyes and white paws, Robinfeather-ginger she-cat with white underbelly, white left paw and green eyes-**Apprentice:**Brookpaw, Weaselclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes-**Apprentice:**Ferretpaw, Sootpelt-Dark grey tom with blue eyes, Thornpelt-golden tom with green eyes

**Queens: **Lilypool-white she-cat with blue eyes, Twigstorm-light browns she-cat with white splashes and hazel eyes, Leafdance-long furred, dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes, Blossomfrost-Honey colored she-cat with brown tabby stripes, white chest and amber eyes

**Elders: **Suneyes-golden tom with dark amber eyes, Rainflower-dark blue-grey she-cat with green eyes, Rockpath-black tom with green eyes

**Mates: **Hawkstar-Wolfheart,Coalclaw-Lilypool, Birchfire-Twigstorm, Nightbreeze-Leafdance, Weaselclaw-Robinfeather, Shadowheart-Swallowswoop, Blossomfrost-Sootpelt, Suneyes-Rainflower

**Emberclan**

**Emberclan Leader Candidates:**

Smokestar, Flamestar, Sparkstar

**Emberclan Medicine Cat Candidates: **

Eclipseleaf-**Apprentice:**Brookpaw, Yellowleaf, Heatwave

**Emberclan Deputy Candidates:**

Quietstorm, Blossomscar-**Apprentice:**Silverpaw, Sundapple-**Apprentice:** Stormpaw, Spiderclaw

_**Vote for your favorites!**_

**Warriors:**Duststorm-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Twigpelt-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: **Emberpaw, Addertail-brown tabby tom with green eyes, Mountainsnow-pale grey and white she-cat with icy blue eyes, Sparrowfur-mottled brown tom with golden eyes **Apprentice: **Lionpaw

**Queens:** Rainfall-sleek, black she-cat with white paws and markings and crystal blue eyes,

**Elders: **

**Mates: **Duststorm-Sundapple, Quietstorm-Rainfall, Addertail-Mountainsnow

**I'm in need of more queens and warriors and elders.**

_**I'm adding a third Clan! TideClan, it shall be named henceforth! Ya want your cat to be in this Clan, sign up!**_

**Y'all are doing great so far, keep going!**

**TideClan leader is**** Moonstar**

**TideClan Deputy is**** Pigeonfeather****-Apprentice: ****Harepaw**

**TideClan Medicine Cat is ****Featherwing****-Apprentice: ****Larkpaw**

**Warriors**: Nightfang-black tom with dark amber eyes **Apprentice: **Violetpaw, Maroonflight-dark ginger she-cat with black paws and hazel eyes **Apprentice: **Rainpaw, Lightningfang-golden tom with white paws and blue eyes **Apprentice: **Silverpaw, Spottedpelt-large white tom with black splotches and amber eyes, Weaselstep-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: **Petalpaw,

**Queens: **Hawkfeather-brown tabby with white belly, paws and muzzle and green eyes, Fallenstone-light gray she-cat with faint black tabby stripes and green eyes,

**Elders:**

**Mates: **

_**Another P.S., the story belongs to me and I will not be accepting ideas for plot. It is not a roleplay. **_

_**Fireclan's name has been changed to Emberclan**_

_**I need more cats people! I need warriors for Emberclan and Tideclan, queens for both clans, elders for both clans and of course apprentices!**_

_**Thanks guys, almost there!**_


	10. Update IX

**Stoneclan**

The positions are now as follows:

**Leader: **Hawkstar-silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes and one white front paw-**Apprentice: **Snowpaw

**Deputy: **Windynight-black tom cat with vivid amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Petalpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Tansyfeather-pale ginger she-cat with white belly and green eyes **Apprentice: **Juniperpaw

**Warriors****: **Wolfheart-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a lighter belly-**Apprentice:** Cedarpaw, Swallowswoop-pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes and white paws-**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw, Coalclaw-black tomcat with light grey paws and amber eyes, Birchfire-pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes-**Apprentice: **Berrypaw, Nightbreeze-black tom with green eyes, Shadowheart-heavily built black tom with amber eyes and white paws, Robinfeather-ginger she-cat with white underbelly, white left paw and green eyes-**Apprentice:**Brookpaw, Weaselclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes-**Apprentice:**Ferretpaw, Sootpelt-Dark grey tom with blue eyes, Thornpelt-golden tom with green eyes

**Queens: **Lilypool-white she-cat with blue eyes, Twigstorm-light browns she-cat with white splashes and hazel eyes, Leafdance-long furred, dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes, Blossomfrost-Honey colored she-cat with brown tabby stripes, white chest and amber eyes

**Elders: **Suneyes-golden tom with dark amber eyes, Rainflower-dark blue-grey she-cat with green eyes, Rockpath-black tom with green eyes

**Mates: **Hawkstar-Wolfheart,Coalclaw-Lilypool, Birchfire-Twigstorm, Nightbreeze-Leafdance, Weaselclaw-Robinfeather, Shadowheart-Swallowswoop, Blossomfrost-Sootpelt, Suneyes-Rainflower

**Emberclan**

**Leader: **Smokestar

**Medicine Cat: ** Eclipseleaf-**Apprentice:**Brookpaw

**Deputy: **Quietstorm

**Warriors:**Duststorm-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Twigpelt-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: **Emberpaw, Addertail-brown tabby tom with green eyes, Mountainsnow-pale grey and white she-cat with icy blue eyes, Sparrowfur-mottled brown tom with golden eyes **Apprentice: **Lionpaw, Clawstripe-gray tom with white dorsal stripe and green eyes, Flamepelt-dark ginger tom with a flash of white on his chest and amber eyes, Sparkfur-mottled golden ginger she-cat with white paws and muzzle and one amber eye and one blue eye, Heatwave-ginger tom with blue eyes, Blossomscar-white she-cat with a scar running down her left eye and icy blue eyes **Apprentice: **Silverpaw, Sundapple-pale golden she-cat with dapples of golden brown and amber eyes **Apprentice: **Stormpaw, Spiderclaw-wiry black tom with amber eyes

**Queens:** Rainfall-sleek, black she-cat with white paws and markings and crystal blue eyes, Dovesong-white with blue eyes

**Elders: **Yellowleaf-golden she-cat with green eyes,

**Mates: **Smokestar-Twigpelt,Duststorm-Sundapple, Quietstorm-Rainfall, Addertail-Mountainsnow, Dovesong-Clawstripe

**I'm in need of more queens and warriors and elders.**

_**I'm adding a third Clan! TideClan, it shall be named henceforth! Ya want your cat to be in this Clan, sign up!**_

**Y'all are doing great so far, keep going!**

**TideClan leader is**** Moonstar**

**TideClan Deputy is**** Pigeonfeather****-Apprentice: ****Harepaw**

**TideClan Medicine Cat is ****Featherwing****-Apprentice: ****Larkpaw**

**Warriors**: Nightfang-black tom with dark amber eyes **Apprentice: **Violetpaw, **Apprentice: **Rainpaw, Lightningfang-golden tom with white paws and blue eyes **Apprentice: **Silverpaw, Spottedpelt-large white tom with black splotches and amber eyes, Weaselstep-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: **Petalpaw, Foxtail-ginger tom with a white spot over one of his mint green eyes **Apprentice: **Rosepaw, Stormheart-blue-grey tom with black and white spots and dark amber eyes **Apprentice: **Shadowpaw, Leafclaw-golden tom with green eyes,

**Queens: **Hawkfeather-brown tabby with white belly, paws and muzzle and green eyes, Fallenstone-light gray she-cat with faint black tabby stripes and green eyes, Maroonflight-dark ginger she-cat with black paws and hazel eyes, Dawnlight-gray and white with bright blue eyes,

**Elders:**

**Mates: **Pigeonfeather-Maroonflight, Leafclaw-Dawnlight, Spottedpelt-Fallenstone, Lightningfang-Hawkfeather,

_**Another P.S., the story belongs to me and I will not be accepting ideas for plot. It is not a roleplay. **_

_**Fireclan's name has been changed to Emberclan**_

_**I need more cats people! I need warriors for Emberclan and Tideclan, queens for both clans, elders for both clans and of course apprentices!**_

_**Thanks guys, almost there!**_


End file.
